


Volte-Face

by lye_tea



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volte-Face

**Volte-Face**

They hate each other immediately.

It's so clichéd, so predictable.

For a moment, Cid anticipates a hidden camera to appear and a jovial man with slicked-back hair to congratulate him on his candidacy for a bad sitcom. Then, the instructor decrees that they will be partnered for the first drill. And all hell breaks loose.

By the end of the first year, they've developed a sort of rapport. A semi-quasi-pseudo-armistice, with the implicit rules being: they will simply ignore each other. And for a while, things are going okay—spectacular really. Cid is promoted a rank and Yaag actually passes his sparring exam.

They can even stomach being in the same room together. And if he is feeling particularly masochistic, Yaag can bear it for almost an entire hour (that's twenty minutes more than Cid).

Around the middle of their second year in the Academy, Cid starts thinking that Yaag isn't  _that_  terrible. Yaag stops assuming the worst whenever they are assigned to the same mission. As they pass by in the hallway, Cid even smiles his way (but it might've been a yawn or muscle twitch).

"Raines…do you think I could borrow your notes from class? It was my mother's birthday, and I kind of…ditched."

Surprised, Cid struggles to find the words. The notebook tucked under his arm begins to itch and as if on its own accord, it switches ownership.

Muttering thanks, Yaag continues down to his room. Cid shrugs and walks the other way. It's been a long training day.

_But maybe he isn't so bad after all._


End file.
